


Matsuhana Sickfic Collection

by casper_the_friendly



Series: Haikyuu!! Sickfic Compilation [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casper_the_friendly/pseuds/casper_the_friendly
Summary: The title pretty much says it all... I've written a bunch of sickfics (most of which involve vomit) on my tumblr, and I thought I'd put them up on here for anyone who's interested.  It may take me a while to upload everything I have so far, so if you'd like, feel free to check out my tumblr account@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction





	Matsuhana Sickfic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't want to read about vomit, do not read!

“Issei,” Hanamaki whined as he curled up in his boyfriend’s lap. They were trying to watch a romantic movie, but Matsukawa kept burping. “Stop that!”

Matsukawa frowned down at the redheaded boy in his lap. “Since when have bu- urp -urps bothered youUURRRRUP,” he finished with a long, guttural belch.

Hanamaki scowled. “Since they became disruptive to the-“ A loud burp interrupted him, as if proving his point, and Hanamaki pinched Matsukawa’s thigh until he flinched away. Hanamaki continued. “-the movie and conversation.”

Matsukawa shrugged. “The body’s gotta do what the body’s gotta do,” he explained easily, before letting another air bubble exit his body loudly. Now it was Hanamaki who flinched. He wrapped his arms around Matsukawa’s waist.

“It’s putting me on edge,” he said quietly, finally admitting the truth. Matsukawa sighed, figuring he owed it to his boyfriend to return the favor.

“I’m- ulp -sorry, ‘Hiro.” Matsukawa’s stomach made a strange noise and he stiffened, only to let out another, deeper belch. “I’m not doing it on purpose.”

Hanamaki looked up at Matsukawa, worry creases lining his face. “Are you-“

“I’m-“ Matsukawa cut him off too quickly and Hanamaki’s worry lines deepened. The wet release of air that followed didn’t help, either. Still, attempting to mend the situation, Matsukawa offered a lazy smile and put a hand on Hanamaki’s head, then ran his hand through his boyfriend’s red hair. “I’m fine.”

Hanamaki tried to take Matsukawa’s word for it and focus on the remaining 20 minutes of the movie, but with his boyfriend continuing to burp loudly ever few minutes, and the burps getting wetter, deeper, and more guttural every time, it was a near impossible task. He didn’t know what was going on, but all he could think about was the fact that it most likely wasn’t good.

He was glad when the movie was done.

“Well,” he started, “what did you thi- ooph!” Suddenly his head flopped from Matsukawa’s thigh to the mattress. 

He was disoriented for a moment, still trying to process the way a burp - a very small one, but thick and very wet - had slipped out of Matsukawa’s mouth before he’d clamped a hand over it and shot out of the bed, when he heard a painful sound from the direction of the bathroom like someone was trying to heave their guts up. When he heard a loud and drawn out splash, he realized that’s exactly what was happening and immediately ran to the bathroom. 

There, he found his boyfriend, still standing, face red and body shaky as the last of what looked, judging by the mess it had made, to have been a brutal stream of projectile vomit. Matsukawa swayed, looking to be on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen.

“Shit, Issei,” Hanamaki muttered as he rushed over to place a steading hand on each of Matsukawa’s shoulders. “Breathe for me, babe.”

But it was too late for breathing. Matsukawa had only just started to inhale when his shoulders jerked and more rancid liquid shot out of his mouth. By the end of it, the sick boy was seeing stars.

Hanamaki helped him ease down to his hands and knees just as the latter were about to give out. “Deep breaths, Issei, come on.”

Matsukawa tried. He really, really did. But he only ended up choking and sputtering again, and then he was throwing up for a third time. He wheezed painfully as he coughed out the last bits of that expulsion and tried to focus on Hanamaki’s hands, which were massaging his back just the way he likes it.

He hiccuped and leaned back into them, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt not to cry, and Hanamaki pressed a kiss to his temple in response.

“You’re doing great, sweet. Do you feel any better, yet?”

Matsukawa shook his head mutely, then leaned back over the toilet bowl as his stomach twisted again. His back arched and, as more sick poured out of him, he couldn’t stop a sob from escaping.

Hanamaki, for his part, could practically hear his own heart break.

“No, baby, don’t cry,” he said softly, brushing Matsukawa’s sweaty hair out of his face before moving to grab Matsukawa’s hand. Both of their hands were shaking, Matsukawa’s with exhaustion, and Hanamaki’s with… Stress? Fear? Sympathy pain?

He didn’t know what it was, exactly, but he hated that the only thing he could do to help was squeeze Matsukawa’s hand to let him know he was there.

There was a loud gurgle in Matsukawa’s throat and more vomit splashed into the toilet. He suffered through three more large waves of puke before a small mouthful of bile spilled over his lips. He shuddered at the taste, but was already leaning back, dead tired and completely drained, before it finished leaving his mouth, so it ended up dripping down his chin. At least, he thought to himself, he was too tired to cry.

Hanamaki was quick to clean him up. “I’m sorry, baby, you must have caught some sort of stomach bug,” he commented as he wiped his boyfriend’s face. Matsukawa let his head rest on the wall and closed his eyes.

“Issei, babe, you shouldn’t sleep here. Come on back to bed.”

Matsukawa shook his head and mumbled something about still feeling sick and not wanting to make a mess.

“I’ll grab the trashcan, how’s that.”

Matsukawa made a noncommittal noise, but when Hanamaki tugged at him gently to get up, he followed along complacently. Almost as soon as he sat down in bed, Matsuwaka was gesturing for the trash. Hanamaki sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed! and i'm sorry if you didn't, i know it isn't everyone's cup of tea.  
> i'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments below if you have a bit of time to type them up!
> 
> if you like my writing, feel free to make requests on my tumblr accounts!  
> my fanfiction sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction](http://casper-and-their-sick-fanfiction.tumblr.com)  
> i also have an oc sickfic tumblr account [@casper-and-their-sick-ocs](http://casper-and-their-sick-ocs.tumblr.com)  
> my main is [@smolsickficwriter](http://smolsickficwriter.tumblr.com)  
> and i have a collab hq!! sickfic account [@vollyball-illnesses](http://vollyball-illnesses.tumblr.com)


End file.
